


Invierno: Rikkai

by Rethis



Series: Las cuatro estaciones del tenis [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo del año los sentimientos de los equipos de tenis varían, sus expectativas se ven o no cumplidas, sus experiencias les hacen crecer o caer. Las estaciones del año reflejan de forma muy apropiada esos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invierno: Rikkai

**Las dudas del perdedor**

Lo peor de todo no es perder. Ni el día después. Ni el siguiente. Es cuando un mes después, tras una ducha, ponerse el uniforme y coger la mochila, se ve reflejado en el espejo del recibidor y se pregunta: ¿de verdad ha valido la pena?

Es una pregunta tan egoísta que Seiichi ni siquiera se atreve a pronunciarla.

Sigue entrenando cada día, no duda de eso. Incita a Genichirou a castigar los errores, tampoco duda de él. De ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero de lo que les hizo pasar, de lo qué él mismo sufrió. De eso sí duda.

**Author's Note:**

> He dado muchas vueltas a la idea de cómo asume la derrota Yukimura, este es sólo un fic más de otros tantos que he escrito sobre el tema.


End file.
